Anyone Can Be A Hero
by Icarus Alien
Summary: Basically a hero AU, with the fnaf characters. Fairly heavy blood themes, not really for innocent eyes. An adventure of Ennard, a man who lost the voices in his head, Lefty, convinced that his neighbor is evil, Marion and his brother Nicolas, going through troubles of their own, and Francis here to watch it all. This won't go wrong at all.
1. Getting To Know A Villain

Chapter One

Fast breathing, unsteady and ragged.

Pounding footsteps, echoing along the alleyway. A foot hit a puddle, splashing dirty water over damp cobblestone.

The man scrambled forward, trying to get away from his pursuer.

He was stopped by a dead end, and a low chuckle made him whip around, glancing about frantically.

"Well well, isn't this rather cliche?" The man's pursuer stepped into view, sapphire blue gaze taking in the surroundings. "It's like any chase seen in the movies. Dark alley, it rained a couple of hours ago, so it's kinda foggy and damp," He smiled. "Gee, I sure hope some big time hero doesn't come on in and stop me!"

The man looked around hopefully, and the villain rolled his eyes

"Golly, don't get your hopes up. I'm not that well known of a villain." He rolled his eyes. "They call me the amalgaman, y'know, amalgamation man. But that name is ridiculous. Call me Ennard."

Ennard shrugged. "Baby says to hurry up, so this doesn't go like the first time."

A sharp dagger seemed to materialize in his hand, and the man trembled.

"Alright," Ennard grinned widely. "Let's get scooping, shall we?"

\--

**Let's get scooping is a dumb catchphrase**. A man's voice grumbled, one that was usually loud and booming.

"Aw, come on, Foxy!" Ennard wiped his clown mask, frowning at the fresh blood on it. "Lighten up and live for once."

**Is your version of living gutting people? Every time?** A woman's voice, calm and almost motherly, chided, and Ennard shrugged.

"Scooping. We scooped him. That's why I say it. I'm the scooper."

**You sound ridiculous**. Another woman scoffed, her voice younger than the first, more snarky.

"Thank you, Baby and Ballora, for the helpful insight." Ennard frowned. "Aw damn, I got blood on my pants. Oh well." He stepped over what was once the man he was chasing, scrunching his nose at the organs now on the floor. "I think we did good. Didn't go as bad as the first time."

He flinched slightly. The first time was rough. Poor guy. "Do you think that guy is still alive?"

**I dunno. You took off his legs.** A loud, boisterous voice hummed.

"Yeah. I did, didn't I, Freddy?"

**_I think I'll leave this here for now. See yeah next chapter, I suppose_**.


	2. Two Bears and a Fox

A swift scratching sound, a pencil on paper. Scribbling down a couple of words before being quickly forgotten.

Eyes peered through binoculars, trained on a little shop down the street. Onserving rhrough the glass, watching a man inside.

A breeze came through the semi open window, tustling his curpy black locks and rustling the papers scattered messily over the desk.

His fingers tapped the wood restlessly, a frown stuck on his face.

"Lefty,"

He didnt pay mind to the voice calling his name.

"Lefty, hello?"

He sighed. If he didn't answer now, this would continue on forever.

"Yes, Francis?" He pulled away from the binoculars, turning to look up at the man by his side.

A smile graced his face, icy blue eyes shining. "I think this is the fastest that you've ever responded!" He laughed, a higher pitched cackled, ruffling his black locks. "Can we go out today? You've been stuck here for all of today and yesterday,staring at strangers."

Lefty wrinkled his nose. "Francis you know I'd love to but-"

"You have to watch him so that he doesnt hurt someone yeah I _know_." Francis rolled his eyes, brushing a bit of messy platinum blonde hair from his eyes. "I really do think that your mixing him up for his brother, the guy is kinda creepy."

"Nicolas isn't the one I'm worried about." Lefty shook his head, picking up a paper. "Okay, see here. 'August 15th, 3:40pm, he was seen selling some odd contraption to a shorter lady wearing a cape and a mask,'" He pointed to his boyfriend. "A bomb."

"And how do you know its a bomb?" He countered. Without waiting for any sort of answer, he pulled him out of the seat. "Exactly, now come on! I called Chase and Wilbert that we would meet them at the park!"

Lefty allowed himself to be dragged out, smiling slightly at his antics. "The park? What are you, seven?"

"Yup!" He shouted, smiling at him.

_God he loved this man._

* * *

"Hey, where's Will?" Francis asked, looking around.

Chase shrugged. "Said something came up or whatever." His gaze flicked over to Lefty, a slightly unimpressed look on his face for a moment.

Lefty frowned at the man. They had never really gotten along, mostly because Lefty was as stubborn as a mule and Chase was a wisecrack that shot him glares ever since Francis introduced him.

Will was probably supposed to loosen up the tension. Francis was dense and acted like a child, but he wasn't stupid.

"So," Chase hissed, turning his sharp amber gaze onto Francis, who grinned. "What do you want to do?"

"I was hoping we all could just talk, get along, catch up, and," He stuck his hand into his pocket, fishing out somethinf that Lefty had been forced to play multiple times in a row. "Play some Uno as we do so!"

Lefty and Chase both groaned.

At least that was something they could both agree on.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait if anyone actually went along and read this! There really is no excuse, mostly because I've been having a hell of a time trying to figure out how to get Fanfiction to work.****Oh well, please review and whatnot, it makes me happy :) **


	3. The Ex-Villian

Wilbert rubbed his face.

He had just finished up his job, and was excited to lay back and relax, his only company being Carl.

Where did he work?

The library.

More troubling than you'd think, restocking shelves, checking in books, constantly having to calm kids down and herd them back to the children's zone or their parents. At least it was quiet most of the time.

He jumped when his phone buzzed, pulling it out to look over the new message.

**_Hey Willy! I was hoping that you and Chase would come with me and Lefty to the park today? Okay thanks bye! _**

Will sighed, thinking on it. Of course Chase would need a ride, the man never bothered to get a car of his own, always relying on him and someone else.

He shook his head.

He unlocked his door, pushing it open. He set his back pack on its rack, shirked off his jacket, hanging it up as well. He kicked off his shoes, turning to scan over his apartment.

The small kitchen, the table with three chairs to it, even though he hardly had guests over. He smiled at all the potted plants, gently touching the leaves of the nearest ones.

They always made home happy.

He glazed over the rest. The rug on the floor, the small window with hanging vine plants, the couch with the man on it, the hallway leading to his bedroom and the bathroom, and-

Wait hold on.

The what?

He took a double take, jaw dropping at _the man on the couch_.

He didn't share a home with anyone, and yet there he was.

He looked homeless, with messy, matted gray hair, and clothes with wholes and patches. He wasn't wearing any shoes, and his face was covered his scars.

The thing that stuck out as odd to him was the weird clown mask that he clutched close to his chest even in his sleep.

Carl, his cat, was sitting next to the man's feet, and looked up at him curiously as Wilbert came closer.

His hands were trembling, and he looked around for something to defend himself with, unsure whether this man could, or would, try and harm him.

His phone buzzed, making him jump, whipping around to stare at his bag, before turning to look at the man, heart pounding loudly in his ears.

He hadn't moved, thank god, so he tip toed over to his bag, trying to unzip his back pack as quietly as he could, pulling out his phone and looking at the notification.

It was Chase, asking him to drive him.

He chewed his lip. Should he tell Chase and them about the intruder?

**Sorry, can't make it this time, tell Francis and Lefty for me? **

Wilbert dropped his head with a groan. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

He turned, going to wake the guy up.

To see him standing a few feet away from him.

Will would never admit that his scream was girly.

The man let out a laugh. "Golly you sound like a little girl!" He erupted into giggles, bending over and clutching his stomach.

Will gasped for breath, hand clasped over his heart. His eyes were wide, staring intently at the man, as if he took his eyes off him, he'd dissapear.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?!" Wilbert snapped, straightening and putting on the fiercest scowl he could muster, hoping to intimidate the man.

He received a smirk. "Ah, a fiesty one. Haven't dealt with one of those in a while." He cracked his knuckles. "Most call me the Amalgaman, but honestly, I prefer Ennard, so please, call me that." Ennard folded his arms, sending a glance to the side. "Your window was open, and I took it as an invitation to come inside, and this sweet little kitty doesn't seem to mind."

Wilbert felt himself begin to shake. "I have a villian, in my apartment," He gasped for air, feeling like he couldn't breath. His chest felt tight, and he could feel an oncoming panic attack.

Ennard seemed surprised, taking a few steps forward, reaching his hands out.

"Don't touch me!" Will shouted, shaking. He didn't want any villain touching him, this criminal could do anything! News reports flashed through his head.

**_Mysterious man sighted throughout the city, cause of several murders!_**

**_Amalgaman strikes again, murdering three!_**

**_A man who wears other people's skin? _**

His head whirled, and suddenly, the ground was rushing up to greet him, and everything faded to black.

* * *

**Very sorry for the wait, I can promise that I started working on this chapter after the other one, but some things got in the way, and then I forgot, but hey! Here it is! It's short, but it's here!**

**Also if you can guess who Wilbert is supposed to be, I'll be very proud of you. **


	4. A Magic Deal

The heat in the shop was stifling.

Ever since the air conditioning started breaking down, it was just miserable staying in the building for more than like, 5 hours.

So of course Marion was grumpy around now, having had to sit in his shop all day, a tiny desk fan only pushing around the hot air, doing little to cool him down.

And it also didn't help when he saw the person stomping towards him, a determined look on their face.

"Look, I've already told you, Lola, I'm not looking for another person to help out around here," He grumbled, not bothering to look up at the girl, who stood at the front counter, hands on her hips.

"I know that! You always say the same things," Lola grumbled, pushing a strand of frizzy hair from her face. "But there has to be something I can do! If not any of that fun, exciting stuff, maybe just standing outside the shop and reel in customers?"

Marion wasn't having any of it, setting down the new items he had ordered. Looking her in the eye, he straightened, slightly uncanny height making the girl slightly uneased. "Lola, I won't say it again, I don't need your help."

"You don't even have to pay me!"

"A no is a no,"

"Marion, I swear to god-"

They were interrupted by the door bell ringing, Marion throwing on a quick smile, shoving Lola out of the way to tend to whoever had entered his store.

"Hello, welcome to Magic Memories, where we'll make it your happiest day, how can I-" He faltered. "Oh, long time no see."

The man who had entered the shop held a striking resemblance to Marion. Pitch clack hair, pale skin, almost unnaturally tall. Yet this man's eyes were more sunken in and looked exhausted, his facial features more sharp and defined compared to Marion. As he stalked up to the counter, he tossed down a mask. It was a pure white, with wide, empty black eyes. It's mouth was curled into a twisted wide smile, lined with small yet sharp teeth. Black tear stains started at the bottom of the eyes and stopped at the top of the mouth.

Everything about this man made Lola shudder, inching away from him. He gave off a menacing aura, and she could almost sense a deep power within him.

"What brings you here, Nicolas?" Marion chirped, tilting his head. "You don't usually come to my shop unless you one, want to complain to me, two, want to try and force me to help you, or three, you need a place to hide for the next few days."

"I'll take 2 for five hundred," Nicolas joked sourly, stern expression not changing. He shifted his gaze to Lola, who gave a tense smile. "Is she going to just stand here forever or what?"

The red head bristled, ready to defend herself. "Hey, I can stand where I want, emo dude!"

"Ignore her, she's persistent," Marion shook his head, waving a dismissive hand to her. "What do you want me to do,"

Nick turned his intense gaze back to the store manager, crossing his arms. "I just want to know if you've felt the presence of something, strong," He looked lost for words for a moment, thinking. "Out of place. A being from another realm,"

"Perhaps," Marion sniffed, playing dumb. He had felt some kind of presence a few times, during the night. Definitely not from their world, and very strong. Of course Nicolas specialized in hunting down these presences and beasts, either banishing them back to where they came or ending them. It usually ended up going wrong, like serious property damage or leading the creatures on an accidental rampage and then having to disappear for several days. "Depends on how you'll handle it."

"How I handle the situation is up to me, and has nothing to do with you."

"It clearly does if you came to me and are asking about it."

"Marion, I'm just trying to be the good guy." The shorter male was clearly getting on his nerves, seeing as his gaze hardening and he clenched his jaw. "Now are you going to help me or not?"

"I can help,"

Both of their heads snapped over to Lola, who looked a bit uneasy under both of their stares.

"No one ever pays any mind to me, I can most likely find whatever the heck it is you're talking about, I'm completely normal."

It was true, Marion had seen her fight through thick crowds, people paying her no mind at all. She was normal. Boring, tasteless to powerful beings. They'd probably take on look at her, decide she wasn't worth it, maybe mentally scar her for fun, then move on. Perfect for Nicolas.

"If you can find it and then keep it distracted for me," Nick hesitated, trying to come up with something to give in return to the girl. "You can, work at Marion's shop."

"Wait, you can't offer that-"

"It's a deal!"

Marion groaned, watching as the spunky red head eagerly shook the taller's hand, sealing the deal. "Fine. But it won't be easy at all, Lola, so don't get your hopes up."

Nick frowned, moving to pick his mask back up. "Your name is Lola?"

"Yeah, but I should have some kind of cool, under cover name, like, uhm," She tapped her chin, leaning against the counter, eyes glazing over the shelved items, trying to think up something. "Lol, uh, what about," Lola chewed her lip, clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh! What about Lolbit? I like that, that's my secret, under cover, super hero name, Lolbit,"

Marion and Nicolas glanced at each other, neither of them impressed.

"That's a dumb-"

"That's a great name, now get out of my store, go find someone else to bother,"

* * *

**A yes, I have actually updated this, it really is a miracle, isn't it?****I probably should stop adding little sub plots before it gets too out of hand, and then it all spirals out of control, haha!****So, that's three new characters, who we will very much be seeing more of.****Also, the person who tried to guess who Wilbert was, while the characters guessed weren't right, they were very interesting. I can see where you thought he might be a Chica, with his cat, Carl :)****I'll give you a hint, he's from the first two games, if that helps at all heh****anyways, hope you all have a good day/night! **


End file.
